


夏日的阳光

by yingmuxue



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingmuxue/pseuds/yingmuxue





	夏日的阳光

某日早晨，在雷门汉堡店内。

一位金发少年无精打采地趴在桌面上。随意丢在旁边的托盘上有被揉成团的包装纸和空纸杯。听到身后传来的脚步声，他才睡眼惺忪地抬起头看向刚刚进来的二人。

"你们好慢喔！" 博人忍不住抱怨一下。

"什么啊？明明是你早到了啊。" 佐良娜再次调侃他，"不过你这个人竟然还会早到，还真是稀奇啊！"

之后无法避免开始了日常必定发生的拌嘴，最后以巳月的调和画下句点。这样普通的日常和以往有点不同，有了久违的感觉。

“我去点餐了。”佐良娜丢下这句话离开了，把面对面坐着的两人凉在一边。

百般无聊下，博人单手撑脸，抬眼打量起眼前的人。面前的蓝发少年正把目光投向窗外，注视着街上来来往往的人群。因某人看得饶有趣味的缘故，使得他也顺着对方的目光看向窗外。但在看了几眼后也没发现有什么特别的，只好收回了目光，继续盯着对方发呆。到底在看什么啊？真是奇怪的人。

窗外鸟儿的啼叫声让他的思绪不由飘飞向远处。明明巳月离开村子的事已经过去了很久，却还是有种似曾昨日的感觉。那时巳月的不告而别，让他清楚地明白了巳月在他心中的重要性。虽然他还无法完全理解这种未知的情愫，但他了解了一些事实。那就是他无法忍受没有他的未来。所以，他义无反顾踏上了旅途，使尽全力追了上去。万幸的是，最后把他带回来了。

阳光透过窗户投射进入室内，周围的一切渡上温暖的金光，满满的柔和感让人有种时间停滞的错觉。

突然一个柔软的触感贴上嘴角，轻轻一划就离开了。

巳月收回白皙的指尖，笑盈盈地对着他说：“这里，沾到东西了。”说完还舔了一下手指。

“你干什么？！！很脏啊！”博人脸红得像番茄一样，情急之下一把抓住巳月的手腕。

“不会啊。”巳月抿一下嘴唇。“很甜呢。”

“随、随你开心吧。”博人讷讷地说着，放开了他的手坐了回去。

“吶，刚刚开始你一直盯着我看，我脸上有东西吗？”

“我才没看你！你看错了!”

“是吗？”

博人再也受不了对方直白的目光，快速地侧过脸看向窗外，却露出了爆红的耳尖。

巳月掩嘴噗嗤笑了，真可爱呢。

卧槽，我脸红个什么劲啊，逊死了！博人在心里自个儿吐糟着。砰砰作响的心跳声还在耳边回响着，害他不敢和对方再次对视，只好假装很认真看着窗外。巳月学着对方的动作，看出去的目光却是盯着玻璃窗上某个少年的倒影，嘴角止不住地上扬。

外面有什么好看的吗？点好餐过来的佐良娜不解的看着这行为怪异的两人。

“咳！那我们开始为待会的任务分配工作吧。”少女的话把少年们的视线拉了回来。

“在那之前，我有事想和你们说一下。”巳月突然插了话。“明天开始我暂时会离开村子一段时间。是至亲的命令，回去协助研究。”

“哎？”

“什么？”

气氛突然陷入了沉寂。

“那……你几时回来？”金发少年的话打破了沉默。原本有温度的声线此刻冰冷到了极点。他抬起眼看着沉默的对方，光点在黯淡的蓝眸左右晃动着。

巳月顿了一会才回答他，“……不知道。”

“是吗……”他缓缓吐出两个字，才发现不自觉中手抓住了衣摆揪成了一团。他连忙放开，可是衣摆上无法避免的都是皱痕。

我到底在气什么？真是奇怪啊……

“那你可要快点回来喔！不然第七班会落后其他组的。”博人勉强牵起嘴角说。

“嗯，一定，我答应你。”

“……那么我们快出发吧！今天的任务一定可以轻松搞定的！”少年突然站起来，像以往一样元气满满地宣布着，清脆的嗓音叩响着二人的耳膜，仿佛刚刚少年的失落只是错觉。

“快点啊，巳月！出发啦！”博人跑出去了一段距离，在不远处停下回头对他挥手喊道。

“嗯。”看着少年那副装作若无其事的样子，巳月默默垂下了目光。

今天的任务依旧是和平时一样的低级任务，任务内容是捕获从动物园脱逃的二十只狸猫。平时会冲在前面的博人今天却一直落在后头，一语不发。巳月有些担忧，在树枝间跳跃的间隙时不时回头看他，可只要一对上视线，博人就别开目光。

“一，二，三……十五。还差五只呢。”佐良娜站在笼子旁点着数。

巳月始终注视着那个独自一人静静坐在树下的少年，想了想还是往博人待着的角落走去。

“博人你没事吧？哪里不舒服吗？”他蹲下来，朝对方伸出了手，想要探一探他的体温。

啪，手被不轻不重的力道拍开了。在视线对视的那一刻巳月清楚地看见博人的眼中闪过了一丝怒意，转瞬即逝。

“博人？”

“啊……抱歉。”博人有些失措地收回手，连忙站起身来说，“我没事。我去找剩下的几只。”他说完后咬了下牙，转身就跑开，留下巳月一人怔在原地。

原本晴空万里的天空渐渐被乌云笼罩，雨滴争先恐后地落下，打湿了大地，驱走了夏日的炎热。随着渐大的雨势，雨水凝集成雨幕覆盖在大地之上。佐良娜和巳月连忙拿起防雨布盖在笼子上为避免狸猫被雨淋湿。

“真是奇怪呢，怎么找都找不到剩下的五只。咦？博人跑哪去了？到现在还没回来。”佐良娜说着边四处张望找寻某人的身影。

巳月听后心头一紧，口气有些焦急说，“我去找他。”

“诶？你等等！”

话还没说完，巳月以极快的速度直直冲进了雨幕之中。

此刻，另一头，一个金发少年正藏匿在草丛之后，全神贯注地暗中观察着三百米开外异常可疑的黑色帐篷。从天而降的雨水无处可避，他从头到脚淋了个透心凉，湿透的衣服紧紧贴在身上勾画出有些清瘦的身体曲线。  
隔着雨声，他还是能隐隐约约听到黑色帐篷里传出动物的叫声。两个持着猎枪的蒙面人在帐篷旁把风，时刻警惕着周围。透过被风掀起的帐篷布角可以依稀看到里面有好几个人在走动。从发梢滴落下的雨滴模糊了视线，他皱了一下眉，抬手擦了一下脸。

这角度看过去根本看不清楚他们在做什么。看来还是得再靠近些。搞不好，那五只狸猫就是被他们抓了。

正当他准备起身往帐篷接近，一只手从他身后捂住了他的嘴，还用力地把他往草丛里压。他以面朝地倒下，雨水掺杂着泥土的潮湿味直冲上鼻腔。他心里顿时慌了，奋力挣扎起来，无奈那人整个人压在他身上，他完全动弹不得。可恶! 就在他打算凝集查克拉发出攻势的时候，一把熟悉的声音从头顶上方响起。

“别动，是我。”

“巳月? 你怎么……”

咻！离两人不到几寸距离的上方传来子弹划破空气的尖锐声响，紧接着身旁的树干上被留下了狰狞的痕迹。博人立马噤声。

“奇怪了，明明看到这有人影的。难道我眼花了?” 一把粗犷的声音响起，一个大叔从他们左上方的树干后走了出来。他四处张望了好一会确认没看到人影才走回去帐篷处。

这时巳月才起身放开了他。博人轻呼出一口气，转头问他，“你怎么来了？”

“你一直没回去，我担心你就来找你了。”

“这样啊……刚刚，谢谢你了。”

“不用客气。”巳月给了他一个很好看的笑容。

他的心不由浮起一股悸动。囤积了一上午的怒意就这样被轻而易举地冲淡不少。看在他来找我的份上，就不生他气了吧……不过他转念一想，立马摇了摇头把想原谅对方的念头摔了出去。不行！就这样原谅他的话也太逊了吧！

“博人?”巳月一脸问号地看着行为怪异的博人。

博人顿时从激烈的心理交战脱离了出来。啊！现在不是想这些的时候！博人拽过巳月的衣袖，语气焦急地道:“巳月！你听我说！刚刚我看到了……”

巳月听完了博人述说的疑点，沉思了一下，正巧一条白蛇从草丛钻出来，从他的左脚爬了上来。

“刚才我派了它去帐篷里观察一下。和你说的一样，里面有很多关押了动物的笼子，我们一直在找的狸猫也在那里。还有一些可疑的化学试剂和仪器。也许是在进行什么见不得光的非法实验。”

“什么?可恶，那我们得赶快把它们救出来。”博人起身跑了出去。

巳月见状立刻伸长了手臂，手臂缠上了博人的腰，把他往回拉。

“你干什么！放开我！”

“这样太危险了，他们每个人都有枪。”

博人一把抹去脸上的雨水，双手交叉抱臂说：“那怎么办？”

“我们需要拟定作战计划。”巳月右手抵着下巴说。

博人沉默了一会，突然间想到了什么，凑到巳月耳边小声说:“这样的话我们可以先这样，然后再……”

绵延不绝下着的雨有越下越大的趋势，朦胧的水汽形成包围网笼罩着整片森林，水汽与雨幕双重结合大大降低了人们视野的能见度。窸窸窣窣，二百米开外的草丛激烈地左右晃动。外面守着的两个人对视了一眼，提起枪，小心翼翼的接近。咔嚓，其中一人无意间踩断地上的树枝。突然一个模糊的人影不知从何处蹿了出来，一个箭步往前冲去，状似打算飞速逃离这里。那两人不假所思立刻追了上去，一边开枪扫射，射出的子弹却全被对方敏捷地躲开。其中一个大叔爆了口粗话，加大了步伐紧追上去。

双方展开了激烈的追逐战，在前面跑着的金发少年刻意的引导下，这两人浑然不觉地开始进入了森林深处。周围的树木开始密集，不远处就是他们当初约好的地点，少年放慢了冲刺速度。这让双方之间的距离渐近，原本朦胧的身影渐渐清澈。“这下就抓住你了！”其中一人大吼一声，举起手中的猎枪往前开了一枪。嘭! 传来的不是子弹穿透血肉的声响，那个身影随声释然消失于眼前。

“怎，怎么回事！”“人呢！给我出来！别装神弄鬼的！”

而回答他们的是淅淅沥沥的雨声。很快的他们发现了不对劲，雨水潮湿的味道中混杂着些许硝烟味。“这是！”

轰隆! 起爆符引起巨大的声响响彻了整片森林，打破了雨天的宁静。帐篷里的人一脸惊慌地探出头来，在发现两个同伙不见了后赶紧抄起家伙往传出爆炸声的方向走去。

当他们抵达时，他们的同伙满身是烧伤已昏厥躺在地上。

“喂!发生了什么？”为首的男子摇了摇晕过去的两人都没有获得回应。

“影分身之术!”

四个一模一样的身影在林间往四个不同的方向冲刺，以陷入陷阱的敌人为起点，形成了四方形的包围圈围着敌人。敌人很快发现了“他们”，立马举起枪准备射击。就在要扣下扳机的瞬间，什么东西从四方飞了过来并在他们周围炸开，一秒的时间内这一伙人就被笼罩在白雾之中。几个人被现状吓坏了胡乱朝四周开了几枪，还因此打伤了同伙。

“停下!停下! 别开枪!往后退!” 首领对手下们暴躁地大喊起来。来者的真面目未知，局面还被对方完全压制着，目前正处于非常被动的情势。这一切的一切让首领异常恼火，他拉出藏在裤管的匕首，狠狠地盯着四周。

两个少年立于树丫上，默默看着被白雾逼得集聚成一团的首领和手下。

“这下就结束了吧？”博人道。

“嗯。但还是别大意了。”巳月说完踮起脚往白雾里跳了下去。

首领高度警惕地四处张望，陡然间一处的白雾流动变了。他高声提醒其他人，“小心!有....” “ 啊啊！”话还没说完，他就听到手下们的惨叫声，接着是一个个同伴倒下的落地声。他心下大慌，把枪和匕首握得更紧了。

“看我一下就解决他们。”博人顶着雨看了一眼下方，手握紧了苦无正准备跳下去。突然间钻心的痛感从右手蔓延到全身，他痛得紧紧捂住了右手，脚下一滑，直直从树上跌落下去。糟了! 博人心道。

巳月抬手一个手刃把一人击晕，一抬头便看到掉落下来的少年，心脏被大力地揪了一把。

“小心!” 巳月高了几度的喊声让博人睁开了眼，入眼的是巳月伸长过来的手臂，但当他看清巳月的身后时，蓝眸猛地收缩了一下。他从身后拿出两个手里剑大力向巳月扔过去。两个手里剑在空中激烈相撞，一个大旋转，飞向巳月身后，刺穿首领正举枪瞄准的手掌。首领惨叫了一声扔下了枪。

“巳月!后面!”

原本伸长出去要接住博人的手臂刹住往后转了个弯。“雷遁·蛇雷。”雨水成了强力的导电体，大规模的雷电一口气击中集聚在一块的敌人，一瞬间内大众人被搁倒在地。空气中的水汽还残留着静电，滋滋作响，暴露在空气中的皮肤有些刺痛。

“嘶……痛死了……”博人狠狠摔在地上后坐了起来，揉了揉后脑勺。

一堆的白蛇从巳月的衣袖涌出，牢牢捆住已经晕过去的敌人的手脚。巳月三步做两步飞奔到博人的身边，紧张地问，“没事吧？”

“嗯？没事啊。”

巳月听后反而凑得更近了，两人近得鼻尖都快碰在一块儿了，还可以清晰地从对方的眼眸中看到彼此的倒影。

“真的吗？”

“真的没事啦！你、你别突然凑那么近....”博人把他往后推开了一些。

巳月站起来按下通讯器的按钮。“喂喂!你们那边到底怎么了？”通讯器传来佐良娜高分贝的声音。

“遇到一些麻烦，不过已经解决了，狸猫也找到了。我会把这边的先送回去。”巳月答道。同时一个分身在身边形成，举起了关着狸猫的笼子先行往木叶前进。

“知道了。但是这次你们两个又擅自行动了！到底发生什么事了？”

“抱歉，之后才说吧。还有麻烦你通知上忍来处理这边一下。”巳月说完就切断了通话，看向坐在地上的少年。

“呼……太好了，这下任务就完成了。”博人大大松了一口气，同时极不自然地把右手往身后按去，让身体往后倾斜。

“刚刚怎么跌下来了?”

“啊? 那个啊……”他对着巳月有点不好意思地挠了挠脸颊，说道：“刚刚只是不小心踩空了。抱歉，让你担心了。”

巳月的视线最终落在那只藏在身后的手，不再言语。

两人顿时陷入沉默。

“雨，停了呢。”博人对着天空张开了手掌，想说点什么试图打破沉默。

巳月最后还是放弃了追问，背对着满脸疑惑的博人蹲下来。

“我背你回去吧。”

“不用！我可以自己走。”博人连忙摆手，一鼓作气从地上站起。然而脚还未站稳，他就被对方简单粗暴地一把扛起打包带走。

“你干什么？快放我下去！”

巳月对博人的抗议视若无睹，自顾自地往村子走，任凭着少年乱踢乱蹬也不松手。然而，就在抵达村子的门口时，巳月的从容淡定在博人第三十七次的抗议“再不放我下来，咱们就绝交！”下完美溃败。

他心不甘情不愿地把人放下后，用可怜巴巴的眼神揪着某个大猪蹄子，犹如被抛弃的小媳妇。博人被他那种小动物受伤的眼神看得浑身不自在，无奈之下举双手投降。

“我不是在凶你，我只是....”

“你是不是讨厌我碰你？”

“啊？我没有，我不是那个意思。”等等，这话怎么听着怪怪的?

“那为什么？”

“总之就是那啥……很不好意思啊！”

“同伴有困难的时候就要互相帮助。我有做错什么吗？”巳月对着他歪了歪头，不解地说道。（您的一万个为什么-巳月已上线。）

“因为……”本想说出“被大家看到你这样杠我进村很丢脸啊”，但在对上对方那真诚恳切的眼神后，他硬生生把话咬碎咽了回去。

“没有....只是这样的话你太辛苦了。”

“不会的。博人很轻，很轻松就可以举起来了。”

“！！！真是够了！给我住嘴！”

博人实在是受不了了，直接扑上去捂住对方的嘴。给我至少顾及一下同伴的尊严啊！这家伙真的是完全不留一点情面！

这时这边上映的小剧场在门口守卫的忍者们和早己抵达的佐良娜的眼中是酱的：

一个蓝发少年杠着一个乱蹬腿挣扎着的金发少年回村，金发少年被小心翼翼地放下来。然后金发少年红着脸和一脸无辜的蓝发少年在争论着什么，两人还拉拉扯扯的，活脱脱像小情侣闹别扭！最后，蓝发少年不知说了什么，使得金发少年脸再次爆红，还很主动地往蓝发少年身上贴上去！

守卫的忍者们和佐良娜：“.........”

守卫一：“现在的年轻人真是越来越看不懂了。”

守卫二：“哎？那俩下忍的其中一个不就是火影大人的儿子吗？”

佐良娜：“真是没脸看了.......”

佐良娜虽然嘴上这么说着，手却以惊人的速度掏出手机对着那个方向摆弄了几下又收了回去。

任务顺利完成，第七班也正式解散各自回家去了。

两个少年一如既往结伴回家，夕阳的光辉把彼此的影子拉得很长很长。

余晖的彩霞把大小街道染成金黄色，拂面而来的晚风带来了花木的芳香和雨后的丝丝凉意，把两人湿透的衣服吹干了。明明是傍晚时分，街上却不见一个行人，就好像他们被隔离在世界之外。

他们迎着沁人心脾的晚风，就这么一前一后地走着，各怀心事，一路无话。

地上一长一短的影子们随着他们的步伐开展起了追逐战，时而重叠，时而分离。

终于，后面那个影子停下来，不动了。

巳月正欲往前迈出步伐，衣袖突然被从后拉住了，少年指尖的颤抖透过布料传递过来。他回过头，鎏金对上了蔚蓝。

“巳月，你......”，少年欲言又止的话语带着几分恳求。

“怎么了？”

“......没事。你看！今天的夕阳真美。”

捏着布料的指尖轻轻地松开了。

他打哈哈正要转移话题，谁知巳月突然凑上前一把握住他的右手腕。

“早上的时候为什么生气了？”

“没有，我没生气 。”

“说谎。第二次了。”

“……我不懂你在说什么。”

右手腕陡然间被紧箍了一下，眼前的蓝发少年沉默着迈出步伐向他逼近。他往后退一步，少年就前进一步，直到他的后背撞到冰冷的墙壁，这才停下。

两人以极近的距离互相对视，小腹以下的部位几乎紧紧贴合在一起。背部传来了阵阵冰冷的触感，依旧被对方牢牢抓住的手怎么也挣脱不开。

“巳月？”

博人稍微抬起头，有些不安地盯着现下不太对劲的巳月。外面再金光灿烂的余晖都折射不进那双黯然无光的鎏金眼眸。他的心不由提了起来。

“刚刚根本不是踩空吧？”巳月率先打破了沉默。

“咦？我……”

“是因为这个吧。”巳月摊开博人的右手掌放在两人的眼前，手掌上有个菱形的印记。

“为什么你会知道？”

“我说过了，我一直注视着你。你的一切，我都知道。”巳月直视着他说道。

“……不，你不明白。”博人垂下眼帘，将情绪隐藏在眼睫之下。

“我明白的。”

“……”

你怎么可能了解？明明连我自己都搞不清楚……

博人发力从对方的桎梏挣脱出来，手臂无力地垂在腰侧。

“就算你问我为什么……我也不知道啊。”博人这么说着咬紧了牙关，垂落着的手掌慢慢地握紧，指节都泛了白。

“博人……”

是啊，他自己也越来越搞不懂。等意识到的时候，那家伙的一举一动都牵动着他的喜怒哀乐。这种从未有过的感情，让他既期待又害怕，既想靠近又怕失望。自己变得越来越奇怪了……

“那 巳月又是怎样呢？”他听到自己发出的声音有着平日里不见的压抑。

“？”

“因为啊！你每一次有事都憋在心里，对谁也不说，还一声不吭就擅自行动了！就像土之国那次那样！”

“我……”

“我没说错吧！……一直以来，我都搞不懂你到底在想什么。”博人低下了头。

“……”

博人抬起了头对上了巳月的视线说，“要是不把话好好说清楚的话……我不明白啊！”

最后一个音节消失于被夕阳染红的空气，接着柔软的触感贴了上来，紧密的唇齿相接堵住了要出口的话语。巳月按住博人的后脑勺往上压，慢慢加深了这个吻，鼻息间都是彼此炽热的气息。

两人紧紧相拥在一起，巳月贴在他耳边说，“这，就是我的答案。这样你明白了吗？”

“哼! 别以为这样我就消气了。”然而少年满脸的绯红在夕阳下依旧那么的醒目。

巳月轻轻笑了一下，舔了舔嘴角说，“这样还不够吗？那……”

蔚蓝完全反映着越来越近的蓝发少年，金发少年的手臂环上对方的脖颈。那一瞬间，虫鸣声、鸟鸣声、风起声....周围的一切逐渐远去，只留下彼此纠缠在一块失控的心跳声。巳月微微眯着眼，慢慢地俯下身。

“阿——嚏——”

可怜的巳月完全没有避开的机会，被正面喷了一脸。他眨巴着难以置信的眼神，愣愣地瞅着那个少年。

“抱歉抱歉，我好像有点感冒了。”博人连忙用衣袖在巳月的脸上来回擦拭。“不过你的表情实在是……噗哈哈哈! 我……我不行了……哈哈哈……”

看着对方笑得上气不接下气的样子，巳月噗嗤一声也跟着笑了，手探入了对方的衣摆，半开玩笑半威胁的说，“还笑？再笑我就挠你了。”

“哈哈哈别、别闹了!”

光线追随着西下的太阳从地平线上逐渐消逝，而少年们清脆的嬉笑声却回荡于被夕阳染红的大小街道久久不散。

后来博人不出预料的感冒了。他又以特训为借口在巳月家住了下来养病，巳月也不再提起回去音忍村的事。博人之后曾问过他，巳月却回答他说任务取消了，而且他想待在他身边。博人听了当下红了脸。咳，总之两人都心照不宣地把之前的事揭过去。

这天午间阳光正好，巳月有事外出了，博人正趴在床上翻看着之前偷偷买来的杂志，边自言自语着。“这个不行太肉麻了……嗯……这个就有点……下一个是……这这这是什么啊！”他读着读着脸上开始爆红，当翻到一面时，立马啪一声大力把书合上。

“博人你好点了吗？”

巳月突然推门进屋，吓得他赶紧把书塞在枕头下。

“啊你回来啦!嗯！好、好多了!”

巳月走了过来，在床边坐下，伸手探了探他的额头说，“嗯，看来没发烧了。不过你脸怎么这么红？”

“啊？没、没有啊。”博人有些不自在地回答，原本趴着的姿势改成盘腿坐着，他下意识揪住床单。

“先不说这个了。那个巳月，我有事想和你说。”

“嗯？”

突然间博人上前一把揪起巳月的衣领，把人拉了过来，迎面亲了一口。

巳月瞳孔瞬间收缩了一下。

嘴唇一触即分。

“给、给你的惊喜。博人缓缓松开了手，觉得脸发热的厉害便别过头不去看巳月，但还是嘴硬着说，“嘿嘿怎么样？被我吓到了吧！”

巳月突然反手抓住博人的手腕，顺势把他推倒压在床上。

“突然间干什么啊？”博人睁大眼睛瞪着他。

巳月眼角带着笑意看着他说，“想要你。”

“啊？”

音节刚刚落下，巳月俯下身吻住少年的嘴唇，带着些许力道。不给博人反应过来的时间，舌尖轻而易举地撬开紧闭的齿牙，直径闯入开始肆意侵犯。

“唔……等、等一下……嗯……”博人下意识挣扎起来。

巳月压下身，手从里衣的下摆探入，十指完全覆盖在光滑细腻的肌肤上。他忍不住在腰侧处来回捏了几把，再顺势往上抚摸。博人忍不住轻哼一声，原本紧绷的身体瞬间瘫软下来。

嘴唇在分开之际拉出了几丝暧昧的银丝，两人近距离对视，彼此有些急促的喘息声纠缠在一起。借着窗外透进来的光线，巳月看清了身下仰躺着的少年。博人眼角有些湿润，几滴泪珠点缀在那绚丽的蔚蓝之上十分惹人怜  
爱。他看得入神，动作温柔地亲了博人微肿的嘴唇，再到下巴，最终停在脖颈。

这时巳月看到枕头底下露出的杂志的一角。

“这个是？”巳月一脸疑惑把它抽了出来。

“嗯？怎么了？”博人原本朦胧混沌的意识在看清巳月手上的东西时瞬间清醒过来。

“别看！快还给我！”博人说完便作势要抢。

巳月把书稍微抬高让他够不着，粗略一翻，当翻到后面的部分他忍不住笑了出来。

“不许笑！给我闭嘴！”博人羞得全身发红像个煮熟的虾子。

巳月把书随手一丢，啪一声落在地上，杂志封面上大大印刷的粉红色大标题《100种抓住男人的心的秘诀！》刺激着博人的神经。

“呐，原来你会对这种东西感兴趣啊。”巳月慢慢地逼近，膝盖插入博人的大腿间。

“不不是的，我不知道后面是那种内容。”

“刚刚那个也是看这个学来的吧？”

“你先听我解释!那个是我……”

“好像很有趣呢，要不要试试？”

“你有没有听我说话啊！唔！”

为数不多的氧气被极其霸道地夺去，后续的话语化为零零碎碎的呜咽萦绕于阳光普照的房间内。躁动不安的荷尔蒙跃动于空气中。巳月把博人的双手牢牢按在床单上限制着他的行动，咬住衣服的下摆往上撩起，大片麦色的皮肤和挺立的粉红乳头瞬间暴露在空气中。巳月居高临下地俯视着他，声音透过布料有些闷闷的说着，“博人这可是你先开始的。”

两人的衣物被随意扔在房内的各个角落，有些七零八落扔在床沿地上，有些叠在一块，房内弥漫着旖旎的气氛。金发少年全身赤裸仰躺在床上大口喘着气，一连串的红痕从脖颈一路蔓延到大腿处，乳头处都是大片大片的  
红色，形成一道让人脸红心跳的风景。

伏在他身上的巳月饶有兴味地打量着他，接着他感觉到巳月的手掌贴在他的小腹上再直径往下滑去，包裹住某个难以言说的部位轻轻搓揉。

博人瞬间爆红了脸，发力要推开他说，“不……不要……放开!”

巳月闻言停下动作，“怎么?不喜欢用手？”

博人全部的注意力都在巳月那只搭在他身下的手，脑袋浑浑噩噩的，完全没听清巳月说了什么，只是一个劲的点头应付他。再次睁眼巳月就从他的视野里消失了，只能从声音判断出巳月在往下退去。正当他想要坐起来  
时，大腿被对方往外强行拉开了些，陡然间一股湿热的触感完全包裹住身下的坚挺。某个柔软的东西轻轻舔了一下阴茎再绕着柱身将其卷住。博人全身绷紧大腿用力夹住巳月的头，发出压抑的呻吟。巳月将全身卡在博人的大腿间阻止他合并上双腿。灵活的舌头尽力模仿着交合的动作，卷住后用力绞紧再重重吮吸了一下。不曾做过这种事的博人完全受不住这样的刺激，几乎是同一刻他随着本能反应弓起腰，情不自禁地抓住巳月的头往下按去。滚烫的体液一瞬间充斥着口腔。

下方传来一把清澈的吞咽声，再次给博人昏沉沉的大脑一次精神冲击。巳月从博人身上坐起来，刚刚零距离贴合的部位之间拉出根根银丝，藕断丝连。博人一睁开眼，映入眼的就是这旖旎的一幕。他顿时觉得全身燥热得厉害。

“博人真的很敏感呢。”巳月舔去嘴角的残留物笑着说。

“……你觉得这是谁的错啊! ”博人用凶巴巴的眼神瞪着巳月，眼角还带着几滴泪珠，显得一点威胁力都没有，反而让人更想恶劣地欺负他。

“嗯，是我的错。”巳月爽快地背下这黑锅，重新把人压住，在博人露出的那处脖颈咬了一口，血丝从伤口溢出，血腥味在牙关间蔓延开来。同时搭在腰侧的手不安分地往下探去。

“疼!你给我轻点!啊！”

后穴被不知什么时候探进去的手指捣弄起来，带出淫荡的水声，在肃静的房里格外响亮。博人别开红得像番茄的脸，用力咬紧了牙关不让那些羞耻的声音漏出来。

“看着我，博人。”巳月捏着他的下巴强行把他的脸扳回来，让博人不得不对上对方炽热的视线。鎏金的眼眸带着温和的笑意，而只有他知道，那片温柔后隐藏着熊熊燃烧的欲火。

“巳月……”博人小声唤着对方的名字，为数不多的理智迷失在那片鎏金中。突然一股撕裂般的疼痛从下体传来，他不禁倒吸一口凉气，手指把身下的白色床单抓成一团。硬邦邦的阴茎不急不慢地破开紧实的内壁，一口气径直往深处探入，把后穴撑得满满的。同时引起了博人一声惊呼。

“没事吧？”巳月询问着身下全身都在颤抖着的少年。博人仰起头大口喘着粗气，大脑从一片空白中慢慢缓过劲来，完全没有多余的力气回答他。然而还没等他缓过来，巳月贴在他耳垂上低低说了一句，“抱歉……”巳月再也抵制不住内壁里的紧实感，鬼使神差下摆动起腰摆小幅度抽插起来。

“别! 别……别动……哈……”博人用着近乎哀求的语气说着。嵌和在体内的火热巨物狠狠擦过娇嫩的内壁，酥酥麻麻的快感伴随着痛感像电流般迅速流窜到全身，对他仅存一点的理智造成双重折磨。他下意识地想要逃离这份过度的快感，挪起打着颤的双腿往后爬去。巳月箍住他细窄的腰把人拉了回来，用力往深处顶撞一下。博人从喉咙间发出了一声闷哼，豆大的泪珠再也撑不住从眼眶掉落下来。

巳月舔了舔博人微咸的眼角，亲昵地在他的脸颊上蹭了蹭以示安抚，身下的抽插却丝毫没有慢下来，反而还越来越肆无忌惮，动作幅度也渐渐增大。房里回荡着博人破碎得不成调的呻吟和淫荡的肉体碰撞声。

坚挺再次重重撞开紧紧吸附着的内壁，抵入了更深处，无意间擦过了某个点。博人压制不住发出拔高了几个调的呻吟，使尽力气绞紧环着巳月脖颈的手臂，双腿缠上了巳月的腰。内壁的肌肉随即绷紧大幅度收缩，突然间增幅的紧致感让巳月舒服得忍不住呼出口气。

“碰到那里会很舒服吗？”巳月问了瘫软成一团泥的博人。博人双目都失去了焦点，张了张嘴也没说出什么，一脸茫然地摇了摇头又点了点头。

巳月不禁扬起嘴角，白洁的指尖轻轻拂过博人发红的眼角。从来没有看过博人露出这样的表情呢。怎么说呢？果然还是很可爱吧。还想看更多，那些博人从来不对其他人展现出来的表情。

巳月扶起对方的臀部往上推了一下，将博人的双腿再往外拉开些，对准刚刚的点展开如暴雨般的攻势。细嫩的内壁在激烈的撞击中被翻了出来又翻回去，周而复始。博人高亢地哭喊着，从合不上的牙关漏出失控的呻吟。

“呜……不……不要了……哈……给我、给我出去!” 博人提起最后一丝力气试图推开压在他身上的巳月，对方却纹丝不动。巳月搂着他的腰往上顶了一下，博人闷哼了一声再也说不出话来。

“你真不坦率，明明你看起来很舒服。”巳月伸出手往博人小腹下方探去，入手一股凉意。

“……才没有……”博人刚想摇头否认，一仰起头就看到巳月摆在他面前的手，指间都是藕断丝连的银丝。“你又射了。”巳月道。

“……你！”博人的脸再次爆红，大力拍开巳月的手。他挣扎着想要坐起身，却不小心牵扯到连接在一起的部分，疼得他倒吸一口气，全身顿时瘫软下来倒回床上。

巳月低下头就看到博人鼓起脸颊忿忿不平地瞪着他。他被逗得噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“还笑！还不都是因为你！”刚高潮后的博人声音软绵绵的，听起来更像在撒娇。

巳月从后穴的深处退到穴口处，再一口气捅进最深处，用力抵着敏感点来回研磨。“啊！”博人好不容易才恢复过来的一丝理智再次沦陷在灭顶的快感中。在过大的快感的逼迫下他无意识中抱上巳月的背，在皙白的皮肤上挠下几道红色抓痕。

“这样你还想让我出去吗？”

博人轻喘着气，好半天才挤出一个字，“我……”

巳月似乎对他的回答不太满意，突然间就将硬得发痛的阴茎拔了出去，原本被撑得饱满的后穴并没有完全合上，微微敞开的穴口依旧在有规律地收缩着。

“嗯……你干什么？”至上的快感就这样被中断，博人心中难免有点不满，虽然这点他绝对不会承认就是了。

巳月把博人抱起来，扶着他的腰让他分开双脚坐在自己的腿上。坚挺迫不及待地再次进入后穴，但仅仅卡在穴口就不再动作。酥痒感不断从尾椎蔓延上来，如藤曼般缠绕着博人的神智把人拖入情潮的泥沼中。刚才没被完全满足的后穴主动献着殷勤，讨好似的吸吮着卡在入口的坚挺，期待着入侵者的再次深入。

“博人，想要的话就自己动。”巳月对着把头埋在他肩头喘气的博人说，抬手顺了顺他的背。

“你……你这混蛋！”博人捶了一下对方的胸口。巳月却抓住他的腰往下压，坚挺擦过敏感点的边缘直径深入。

“不……不是那里……”博人把巳月抱得更紧。

“嗯？所以是哪里？”巳月搓揉着他挺翘的臂部，漫不经心地反问他。

刚刚的一下虽然舒服得让博人卷起脚趾，但随即而来的空虚和不断叠加攀升的痒意反复地折磨着他。他咬了咬牙关往下坐了下去，后穴把坚挺完全含进去。由于是坐姿的缘故，坚挺深入到难以言喻的深度。他全身颤抖起来，动弹不得。

“我来帮你。”巳月把手上的精液抹在博人红肿的乳头上，双手抓住了他的肩膀，接着湿热的舌头贴了上来舔舐起挺起来的乳头。

“嗯……不要……”博人绷紧身子，手臂抵在巳月的胸口上。

“你咬得很紧呢。”巳月承受住突如其来的绞紧轻呼出一口气。他扶了一下博人的腰调整下两人的姿势，才低下头用适当的力道咬住了更加红肿的乳头，再次引得博人发出带着哭腔的哽咽。他安抚性地揉了揉博人软趴趴的金发，对着乳头又舔又咬起来。耳边都是博人断断续续的呻吟声，勾得他忍不住抓住博人顶撞几下。他顶了几下后发现博人突然静得出奇，抬起眼唤他，“博人？”

“我……”博人全身无力地靠在巳月身上喃喃自语着什么。

“你说什么？”

博人抬头对上他的视线，眼里都是水汽。他紧紧咬着下唇，牙齿深深陷入到肉里。

“没事吧？”

博人收拢环着巳月脖颈的手臂，从咬紧的牙关吐出几个字，“我说……我……要……”光是说这几个字就让他全身发热到快要原地蒸发了，后面的话他怎么也说不下去。

巳月也不等他说完了，立马把人推倒重新压住，因为大幅度的动作坚挺狠狠撞入甬道里。

“嘶……轻点！”

“下次再试试那个姿势吧。”

“下次也绝对不要！不对，不会有下次了！”

巳月把博人的腿架起放在肩膀上，在被完全扩张的甬道里展开一轮轮激烈的攻势。最后他重重一撞，抵在某个点上发泄出来。滚烫的体液冲刷过敏感点，博人身子抖了一下，随后巳月感觉到小腹处传来一股冰凉感。

两人全身泛着一层薄汗，空气中混杂着汗臭味和一股腥气味。巳月抬手擦拭博人脸颊上的生理泪水，博人发现巳月的脸颊泛着绯红。原来这家伙也会露出这样的表情呢。

“巳月……”博人拼上仅有的力气抬起身，捧住巳月的脸轻轻亲了上去。巳月扣住他的后脑勺回抱他加深了这个吻。彼此的炽热气息纠缠在一起，他们接了一个绵长的吻。

次日，明媚的阳光照亮了房内，鸟鸣声不绝于耳。博人整个人都蜷缩在被单里，露在被单外面的皮肤都遍布着红痕。巳月趴在床上，盯着对方的睡颜盯了好一阵子，才抬手搓了搓博人肉乎乎的脸，“博人。”然而熟睡中的博人动都没动一下。

“累坏了吧。”巳月勾起嘴角笑着说。“看来今天的任务得取消了。”

几日后，夏日庆典上。

“太慢了吧！”佐良娜插着腰说着，看着两个向她跑来的少年。

“抱歉抱歉，刚刚太迟出门了。”穿着蓝色浴衣的金发少年双手合十满脸赔笑地道歉。

“对不起，佐良娜。”

“真是的。算了，快走吧，不然来不及逛庙会了。”

“嗯，这就去。佐良娜今天很漂亮呢。”巳月笑着说，身上穿着蓝白条纹的浴衣。

“呃？嘛，还行吧。”佐良娜有点不好意思地扯了扯衣袖，樱花色的浴衣在人群中格外耀眼夺目。

“是啊！有句话怎么说来着，人靠衣裳，佛靠金装。”博人道。

“笨！蛋！博！人！”

“啊啊我错了我错了！原谅我吧！”博人躲到巳月背后，嘻嘻哈哈地道歉。

今年的庙会参观人数远远打破了去年的记录。三人在熙熙攘攘的人群里穿梭，欣赏着今年摊位摆买着的各种各样的奇特玩意。

“巳月你有去过庙会吗？”佐良娜突然想起来什么问了他。

“没有哦。以前住的地方没有这个。不过，实际来过后觉得挺有意思的呢。”

“看吧！就和你说过你会喜欢的。”博人插了进来，手里拿着一堆路边买来的小吃。

“你喜欢就好。”佐良娜伸了一个懒腰。“偶尔这样放松一下也不错。”

博人加大步伐追上走在前头的巳月，和他平排走着。咔嚓一声，博人咬碎一颗冰糖葫芦咽下去，腻死人的甜味在口里炸开。他四处张望了一下后，皱了一下眉，竖着手抵在嘴边悄悄地问，“巳月，你会不会觉得从刚刚开始  
就有很多人在看我们？”

“被你这么一说，还真是。”巳月左右看了一下周围，不出所料地对上一些人的视线，大多数还是女性。其实他从一进来庙会开始就一直感觉到周围的视线集中在他们身上，只是他没多加理会。

“难道说，我们……”博人的眉头皱更深了。

“嗯?”

“难道我们已经是木叶里的名人了吗！” 博人突然嘿嘿笑起来，一脸兴奋。

“真有意思的想法。不过，我觉得不是哦。”巳月扫了一眼不远处还在暗地里观察他们的少女们。

“唉---果然是这样吗？真没劲。”博人单手握成拳向天空高高举起，“走吧！今天要玩得尽兴！”浴衣的领口因动作太大往下滑落了一些，露出了漂亮的锁骨，还未完全消退的红痕瞬间暴露在空气中，在微弱的灯火照耀下依旧清晰可见。

“博人，你的衣领。”

“啊！不是叫你别在这边留下痕迹了！”博人满脸通红气急败坏地说着，手忙脚乱地拉起衣领。

“……”

“巳月？你有在听吗？”

“啊，抱歉。我在听。”

“你搞什么嘛。”

虽然不是什么很重要的事，但巳月发现自己在看到博人身上那象征着拥有权的痕迹时，积在心里那点不愉快瞬间就烟消云散，心情顿时豁然开朗。

他们的说话声不小，距离也近，对话内容一字不漏地落入佐良娜耳里，她瞬间石化在原地。那明显的红痕实在让人遐想连连。

“那边好像有什么活动，我去看看。”博人说完起步走去。

“是吗，那我也去。”巳月答道赶紧跟上。

“快点跟上！”博人回眸一笑，拉起巳月的手，发力把巳月从灯下黑拉入光明。

留下还在定格中的佐良娜在原地。

佐良娜忍住了捏爆手中装着苹果汁的纸杯的冲动，拿出手机点开了一个只有木叶女孩才能加入的聊天群。

聊天群

【您】：世界很美好，而我只想静静。

【您】发送了附图。

原本在热烈闲聊的群组瞬间沉默下来，过了五分钟后全炸了。

【落入腐海的蝴蝶】：我能出生在这个世界真是幸福……

【泪】：我……我……我……（感动落泪到说不出话来）

【山葵】：什么都不用说了，在去往庆典的路上。

【笕堇】：我我看到他们了！

【小花】：（激动地想绕木叶跑两圈）以前我在他们俩的隔壁班，下课常常看到他们腻在一起。那时我就已经站了这对cp！顺便一提，看到他们了x2

【和田子】看到他们了x3

【无名】看到他们了x4

您有108条未读信息。

“佐良娜！”

“啊啊！”

佐良娜正要往下滑，博人突然在她背后喊了一声，吓得她差点把手机丢出去。

“喂你突然喊什么啊？”

“还、还不是你害的！”

“什么啊？亏我好心回来叫你欸！”

佐良娜敷衍地应了那个笨蛋几句，装作自然地把手机放回口袋里。

“……果然，你是知道的吧？”博人突然没头没脑地说了一句。

“咦？什么？”佐良娜有些心虚地问，背在身后的手心里都是冷汗。

“就是那个啊！我们从那边走过来到现在就一共有超过十个以上的人盯着我们看！果然很奇怪吧！”博人表情非常夸张地说着，眼中闪动着莫名其妙的兴奋。

“欸~~真的吗？那还真是奇怪呢！啊哈哈哈……”

巳月看了眼佐良娜躲闪的眼神和响得不停的手机提示铃声，再看了一眼一旁那些刚刚正盯着他们的女生在埋头打字，他好像明白了什么。

“原来如此。”

“巳月你发现什么吗？！”博人说。

“没有。”不过一些事还是不要说出来比较好呢。毕竟他可不想尝试佐良娜的拳头的滋味。

就这样，那一天的事在博人的心里成为了永远的未解之谜。

而他们都不知道的是，从那晚开始，一篇新闻在木叶连续火了好几天。 

≤木叶快报≥

今日头条！昨晚木叶发生了一起离奇案件，多数年轻少女同时心率失常送院急救！据传罪魁祸首是某个神秘的聊天群。这是道德的沦丧还是人性的堕落？最后希望各位知情者能踊跃向本报提供线索，必有重谢！


End file.
